Stretchable electronics, in which electronic circuits are deposited on stretchable substrates or embedded in stretchable materials, have the potential to be utilized in many new types of devices, including wearable devices and other implementations.
The stretching of stretchable electronics will inevitably stress the electronic elements to some degree, and may be cause failure over time. As new uses for stretchable electronics are being developed, it is becoming increasing important to provide repeatable testing of the stretchable electronics under appropriate conditions in order to fully understand the mechanical capability and reliability risks for stretchable electronic devices.
However, testing of stretchable electronics is generally not standardized, and thus it is difficult to properly evaluate materials and devices that contain stretchable electronics.